A New Master
by Sharada102
Summary: Sonic and Shadow were just walking through a forest one day. When they get transported into another dimension, what happens? Will they find love? More specifically, will they find love with each other? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Transport**

"Dammit!" mumbled Sonic. He had been running around the forest for hours with no luck. He wanted to find a chaos emerald so he could use it later if he needed to. Unbeknownst to him, a certain black and red hedgehog was wandering around as well sensing the same chaos energy.

"A chaos emerald. It would be of great use to me since Faker took my other one." Shadow mumbled to himself. His crimson eyes scanned the are for any sign of danger as he pushed away tree branches in his path.

'The chaos energy is getting stronger' they both thought. They raced towards it. Sonic racing through the trees while Shadow used his hover shoes to 'skate' along the dirt road.

Then, they saw it. A red chaos emerald sitting in a small ditch. They saw it the same time as they saw each other. They both pushed their legs faster to increase their speed.

They both yelled out two words at the same time. "Chaos Control!"

Big mistake.

* * *

**Sorry it's SUPER short! I just need to start it off first! I promise the next few chapters will be longer and better! Especially since that's when Sonic and Shadow start helping me out with my story!**

**Sonic and Shadow: *rolls eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Sonic and Shadow: MJ does NOT own us. She only owns the story and plot.**

**R&R!**

**A New World**

**Shadow's POV**

I groaned. 'What happened?' I thought. I suddenly remembered and looked around for the chaos emerald. Unfortunately, it wasn't here.

I sighed. "Faker." I growled. The blue hedgehog was always looking for ways to annoy me.

That's when I then noticed my surroundings. I was in a small room with a black queen sized bed with red sheets. There was a small fireplace opposite from it, a table for only 2 people with some food, a small desk next to the bed, and a dresser.

All in all, everything seemed to be made from medieval times. My crimson eyes watched the light of the fire before I figured I should get out of here. I looked around, but there wasn't any sign of a door anywhere. 'What the fuck?' I thought.

I walked towards the window and thought about jumping out. That is, until I saw that I could barely even see the ground!

I growled while thinking about how this is all that blue Faker's fault. "If he hadn't taken my emerald, I could just chaos control out of here. Not to mention he tried to take another one from me after I walked for hours to find one!"

I sighed and laid on the bed. Surprisingly, it was really soft.

_'But not as soft as Sonic's.'_

**Sonic's POV**

I rubbed my head and growled at the monkey.

After the white flash, I woke up in the middle of a field, surrounded by trees. It was really weird and I figured I should look for someone to ask where I was. Asking myself wasn't really helpful.

I ventured through the forest, not really scared from doing this so much. That's when I thought someone was following me. I heard bushes rustling and that's when I first layed my eyes on the grey monkey menace.

So now here I am, walking through the forest with some monkey stalking me. I regretted looking at that bush.

"Will you stop throwing rocks at me?!" I yelled. It just laughed at me and continued to throw rocks.

If someone hadn't shown up, I would have strangled that monkey. But someone did. I was just too relieved to notice who it was in time.

"Pinky! Stop throwing rocks at the poor boy!" the voice was most likely coming from the owner of 'Pinky.'

When I looked up, I now had _two _things on my list of what I regret today. I yelled out in shock.

"AMY?!"

* * *

**Sonic: I thought this was going to be longer and better.**

**I know and sorry! I just needed to say where they were first, but once I start introducing the plot I promise it will be better!**

**Shadow: Where am I?**

**In a room with no doors, one window, and somewhere high up.**

**Sonic and Shadow: *Confused faces***

**You'll find out...*creepy smile***

**Sonic and Shadow: *Backs away slowly***

**Sonic: Help?**


	3. Chapter 3

**To werewolf lover99, I'll think about it. I probably won't add them until later in the story so I hope you're patient.**

**Also, it's almost that time of year so Merry Christmas to all you readers out there!**

* * *

Amy scrunched up her face in confusion. How did this stranger know her name? Questions were waiting to be asked, however, they were quickly forgotten when she noticed the collar around the blue hedgehog's neck.

She glared and pointed an accusing finger at him. "How dare you slave! You dare address me by my name? Guards! Seize him at once!"

A small group of mobians wearing armor ran towards where the 2 were standing immediately. They were all male and one carried a pair of handcuffs.

Sonic became dumbfounded. How did he not notice the collar earlier and...slave? He certainly was not...right? He brushed the questions aside and scanned the area for an escape route. He couldn't just attack them like he does with robots. Not to mention they were merely doing what Amy told him. Why was beyond him but he needed some time to think and to do that he had to get out of there.

When he finally spotted one, he smirked and leapt up. Unfortunately for the guards, he had to jump from head to head to reach his destination.

Amy cried out in anger as she watched the cobalt hero make his way through the group of men easily. Her guards fell to the ground the second his red and white sneaker pushed against their skulls and left with a huge amount of force.

Sonic dashed out of the scene as the pink one glared at her men, her jade eyes filled with rage. "Lying on the ground in failure because of a simple slave? That is it! I will have your heads!

Sonic raced through the forest with a frown etched onto his face. His confusion built questions that swirled around his head like a tornado, making his head hurt. He maneuvered left and right to avoid trees as the soles of his shoes pressed against the soft, dirt road.

'Slave?' he asked in his mind. 'And what about this collar? I don't remember putting it on.' His right hand subconsciously reached up to touch the brown piece of leather around his neck. His frown deepened as he realized that being like this wasn't like him. He quickly tried to think of something that would boost his ego.

'But I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. My only master is the wind that blows free and I'm going to figure out what the heck brought me into this weird world!' He smirked at his success and pushed his legs faster.

Suddenly, his feet grounded to a halt and he stared wide-eyed at the sight before him.

"What?"

* * *

Shadow jumped and nearly hit the ceiling. He paced around the room and resisted the urge to whack himself for thinking such a thought about his rival. 'How could I think such things about that annoying hedgehog? He is the reason I'm here!' he reminded himself. "I couldn't possibly be gaining, dare I say it, _feelings_ for the blue one. That is ludicrous! The Ultimate Lifeform does not need someone to care for. Not after what happened to..."

He desperately tried to find another reason as to why he would think that his rival had a very soft fur. This was reminding him of the incident on the Ark. Although, secretly, he wanted to touch and feel every part of the azure hedgehog's body. Not that Shadow would ever admit that.

He snapped his fingers at a reason that made less sense to the first one he thought of, but was one he could cope with.

"The isolation must be getting to me." He nodded as if agreeing with himself as he said this. "I should be moving along if I don't want any more idiotic thoughts about Faker."

He glanced at the open window and sighed, slumping his shoulders. Just then, his ears perked up to a noise from outside. He cautiously took small steps on the tile floor and looked out the window. He saw nothing but mist at first, but when he looked down, he could barely make out the red fur a familiar echidna he knew had.

"Knuckles?"

* * *

"Hey Rouge, have you seen Sonic or Shadow anywhere? Sonic has been gone for days and I think I saw Shadow run the same direction Sonic went when he left about an hour later." the voice of a very worried fox kit asked through the phone he was holding.

"Sorry Tails. I haven't seen Big Blue or Shadow anywhere. I don't think Shadow ever came back from when he went out to look for a chaos emerald." Rouge replied honestly.

You see, Rouge has been the closest friend Shadow had. Since Shadow never really open up to anyone, (not that he really opens up to Rouge mind you) Rouge felt honored in some way. Therefore, she gladly offered to have him stay with her when she found out he didn't really have a place to stay. Tails figured that she would know because of that fact.

The two-tailed fox sighed sadly. He was really concerned for his big brother. He knew there was a possibility that the emerald Sonic was also looking for could be hidden well but surely, it couldn't take this long.

"That's alright Rouge. No need to apologize. I'm just worried about him." Rouge laughed and tried to cheer him up. "Oh c'mon Tails. The blue blur can take care of himself and if Shadow's there, they can certainly take down whatever problem comes up."

Tails smiled but was still worried. He thanked her and hung up. He stood from his seat in the living room and looked out the window. "Oh Sonic. I hope you're okay. What problem is so big that it's taking you days to come back?"

The young kit never expected his question to be answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic was shocked at what he was seeing. He jumped behind a tree before any of the two could spot him. As he watched, he grew tense and he didn't know why. Knuckles and Shadow just talking, BUT Knuckles was also holding Shadow bridle style as he stood. It was odd and he could've burst out laughing, but something about how close the two were made his chest hurt.

"Knucklehead and Shadow?" He whispered. He tried desperately to hear what they were saying and leaned a bit. That's when he realized that he leaned in a little _too _far as the ebony hedgehog's eyes made contact with his.

He jerked back behind the tree and prayed he didn't see him. It was probably because of the idea that Shadow might pound him for catching him in a really awkward position that he did this.

Sonic peeked back behind tree and sighed in relief when he saw that they were gone. He clutched his pounding heart and noticed his ears had drooped without his consent. _'Huh? What's up with my ears?'_ he thought. He just shook it of and just though of how relieved he is that no one spotted him. He turned back around and suddenly realized that his relief a few moment ago was too good to be true.

Suddenly, he was jerked into a cage by a pair of huge, armored hands.

* * *

**10 minutes sooner**

The black hedgehog was confused. Knuckles appeared to be calling his name, but what was he to do? Jump out the window? Apparently he was correct since the red echidna just stretched out his arms.

Shadow pondered over whether to risk it or not but quickly came to a conclusion soon after. 'As long as he thinks he can catch me, I suppose it is better than staying cooped up in here.' he thought.

Shadow hesitantly lifted his legs over the window sill and pushed off. He felt the wind in his face as he fell and looked down. His eyes had glazed over a bit ,but he still tried to find the red one. To his horror, or what he thought was his horror, Knuckles didn't seem to be there! He flailed around desperately.

"I may not die from this, but I can most certainly still feel the pain when I break something!" he thought out loud. Shadow braced himself for impact and landed with a small 'thud'.

However, it didn't seem to hurt as much as he thought it would. 'It didn't hurt at all actually.' he thought. He sat up on the really soft ground and looked around. Where was Knuckles? Then, his ears twitched when he heard what sounded like someone groaning.

He was suddenly picked up bridal style and looked up to see Knuckles looking at him worriedly. "Are you okay my prince?" he asked. Prince?

Shadow decided to go along with him and figure things out later. He nodded. Knuckles sighed in relief. "Good. Now, you're probably wondering why you were let out of the tower from what I saw in your confused expression a moment before." Another nod. "Well, your father has decided that by now you would have learned your lesson and may return to the castle. Your punishment is over."

Punishment? Shadow was about to ask what he meant when something caught his eye. He glanced towards a nearby tree and swore he saw a flash of blue and emerald green eyes staring at him.

Unfortunately, his head didn't have time to process it when Knuckles started trotting over to a carriage a small distance away. Knuckles swung open the door with one hand and placed the ebony hedgehog inside. He closed the door and spoke once again. "Shall we be off to the castle then, my prince?" Shadow merely nodded once more before they were both on their way to see Shadow's 'father'.

"Could it be Black Doom?" Shadow thought as he watched the scenery around him through the window? He shook his head. "It couldn't be. I defeated him." He assured himself over and over that it was preposterous to think that Black Doom could have revived again. Although, something in the back of his mind told him that the alien lord's death didn't have to _necessarily _happen in this world as well.

* * *

Tails whipped around and leaned against the window sill. His eyes were wide with a mixture of shock, fright, but mostly confusion. There, in front of him, was a male purple & gold colored panda bear that seemed to be about 23 years old. Next to him, was a male gray, blue, red, silver, gold, & orange colored gorilla who was also about the same age as the panda bear.

"Wh-who are you?" Tails stuttered and stared at the large pair of wings on the gorilla's back. He pressed closer against the window as the intruders took a step closer. He raised a shaking fist and tried his best to look intimidating. "Do-don't come near me! You'll both b-be sorry when my best friend Sonic comes back!" He couldn't do much about the stuttering, though.

They two creatures in front of him raised their hands as a sign to say, 'we mean no harm.' "Hey, kid. Calm down. We just want to help." The gorilla on the right assured him. The other nodded.

Tails reluctantly relaxed his muscles, but still kept a small distance away from them. He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean help me?" He asked cautiously and took a step forward. This time, the panda spoke. "Well, first of all, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Spencer Daniel Ricardo and this is my step-brother Noah Raymond Thompson." He gestured to himself and his step-brother as he spoke.

"Okayy. Soo then, why are you here?" Tails asked. "You didn't let us finish." 'Noah' answered. "You know that you're friend, Sonic is missing right?" he asked. "Well-" The gorilla raised a hand to shush him. "And you know that his friend Shadow is gone as well correct?" Tails just nodded, not wanting to be silenced again. Spencer then took a step forward. "We know exactly where they are."

Tails then jumped excitedly, eager to see his blue friend. "Well, where are they?!" He clapped his hands together, eyes wide in interest and curiosity. "Well," They two scratched the back of their necks. "They seemed to have...transported to another dimension.

* * *

**There you have it! Another chapter done!**

**Sonic: What took you so long?**

**Laptop broke down and I didn't want to use my iphone. *Grumbles* Stupid auto-correct...**

**Shadow: Don't worry. I hate that too.**

**Sonic: Yeah! I'd rather wait then try to type up the rest of these chapters on that thing.**

**Shadow: No wonder your other chapters are short and horrible.**

**Hey!**

**Sonic and Shadow: Anyway, MJ does NOT own us and if you see anything that seems familiar to another fanfic (besides the other world part) it's pure coincidence.**

**Sonic: She thought this up with pure imagination.**

**Anyway, hope I wrote the OCs you requested like you wanted werewolf lover99! To others, don't worry. I know some people don't really like OCs, so they won't be there very often. Enjoy!  
**


End file.
